


The Way You Said Goodnight

by savaachan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But so does George, Discord VC, Discord Voice Calls, Dream asks George to Half-Date, Dream gets nervous a bunch, Fluff, George has a stan account lol, GeorgeNotFound POV, George’s POV, Half-Dating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Waaaaahhhh, a gift for my girlfriend, ashley ily, discord calls, i made this in a day, i think, idk anymore tags, kind of, no beta we die like dream in dear dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaachan/pseuds/savaachan
Summary: Dream asks George to half-date, and it feels like a dream come true. George then gets a flashback of his favorite memory with Dream, and gets lost in his mind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	The Way You Said Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaya/gifts).



> hi there! this is a favor for my girlfriend who was so nice to give me the cutest oneshot as a gift, so here’s one back :D  
> this is a dnf version of what happened to us (me and my gf), and how she asked me to half-date   
> or, it’s similar to it sndbjdjs

The day Dream asked George to half-date was probably the best day of his life. The message that slid down at the top of his phone, George reading the words;

_ hey george would you maybe wanna half date?? it’s okay if no- _

George didn’t even have to read the rest, as his thumb jerked itself and tapped the Discord notification, opening the app. Those many seconds of waiting felt like hours, and George wondered if Dream were to delete the message, pretend it never happened. Maybe he could have said that to bring his attention? But the sincerity in each digital syllable gave George hope. _Hope that in for so long, Dream had felt the same._

Discord finally loaded completely, and George’s fingers trembled as he pressed Dream’s DMs at the very top. George had messaged Sapnap and Bad tons of times, but it could never compare to Dream. Late night texts back and forth until one had to go to sleep. Sometimes it would be ranting, or just asking how their days were. They could even be sending dnf fanart, keyboard smashing and teasing one another. And the calls, _oh the calls._

— — — — ~ — — — —

For a month, George had seen Dream in a discord VC all by himself listening to music every day. He wouldn’t join, but he _was_ welcome to. George would look at Dream’s little Discord profile and just imagine him welcoming him to join. His voice radiating from his headphones into George’s eardrums.

One day, George did join. They were both muted, and listening to whatever song the music bot was playing. George couldn’t stop the butterflies bouncing around in his stomach. It didn’t help his hands that suddenly felt icy cold when he saw the _Dream is typing..._ window above the text bar. It showed in the ‘#music’ channel all the songs Dream had queued, and finally 1 New Unread Message.

_ hi! _

George’s eyelids flutter from blinking so much. Maybe if he blinked enough, the message would evaporate into the air, and forever leave the Discord tab, living its own life. But George really _didn’t_ want that to happen. Matter of fact, he wanted the message to stay there for eternity. He could have pinned it, as a token-memory for himself only. George finally places his hand back on his mouse, dragging the tiny 8-bit white hand to the text bar, and clicks it. He presses the H key, planning to spell out a simple _Hello._ Until he saw Dream was typing again. His fingers stop at the second L, waiting patiently for Dream to send another message.

_ don’t mind what playlist i’m playing :p they have good songs _

George tilts his head and didn’t hesitate to scroll up, searching for what playlist he was talking about. It only took two seconds to reach the link, and George’s eyes widen at the name.

_ dreamnotfound ♡ _

George’s cheeks flush red as he scrolls through every song that was in the playlist. Mostly angst songs, and love songs here and there. Then his ears register on what song was currently playing. Heat Waves by Glass Animals starts, and George can’t help but laugh. His mind temporarily blanks and he deletes his previous attempted message, replacing it with _LOL_ and an add-on _Wtf_. They both send and it brings him all the way down to the most recent messages. A second passes by, and Dream starts typing again. George can almost feel the embarrassment Dream has right now. A message from Dream appears in the channel eventually.

_ dont act like you havent been stalking the fanart _

And as fast as George reads the message, it disappears, with Dream deleting the evidence quick enough. George’s heart bumps in his ribcage. He gets flashed images of him on his secret stan account searching _and_ yearning for any dnf fanart on Twitter. George’s mouth perks upwards in a smile, one he cannot control, and he starts typing in the bar. He wanted to explain that he only likes and bookmarks the fanart to support the artists, and not for his newly-developed crush on Dream to expand. And no matter how many dreamnotfound playlists he found (and tried to make), it was only to search for new songs and support the fans who made them. But he didn’t. Because that’s _not_ all what it was, it wasn’t the whole story, and George felt like the whole story would scare them both and someday separate them. So George stops typing, letting Dream win this slight tensive argument, and he lets the infamous song play in his headphones. It was reaching the end anyway, already passing the beat-drop and transitioning into the conclusion. It slightly reminds him on how many times he’s reread the fanfic on his own time, still being absolutely enthralled by how the author expresses Dream’s side of the story. 

Finally, the song reaches its last verses, and George gets an idea. It was a silly idea, but it was something to bring up their tiny friendship moments. As the song breaths its last vocals, George drags his mouse to the unmute button and hesitantly clicks it, forcing his tongue to roll and his chest to inhale as he says “Well, that was a good song-“ George doesn’t even finish his sentence without wheezing slightly, looking back at what a weird decision this was.

He mutes again, dragging his hand across his face in part-shame. George looks all over his Discord page, trying to see if any typing happens from the blonde’s side of the screen, or maybe a quick unmute to laugh. A contagious laugh that was only one of the _several_ reasons George had fallen for him. But nothing happens, for a bit. It’s silent again, with only a song playing as background music in George’s brain. George’s back suddenly chills with regret, and he wonders if Dream’s cringing or admiring his choice. Finally, he sees Dream typing for a second, and a wave of keyboard smashing comes up into the channel. George smiles widely again, sending the same amount of keyboard smashing back. All his worries melt into the ground, and his grin sticks onto his face as they sprout up another conversation in the channel, messages flourishing back and forth in perfect sync.

After hours of vibing to music and being the only ones up this late in the server, Dream types for a long, slow amount of time. George has finally felt how heavy his eyes are and he pinches himself to wake up a bit more. George’s heart suddenly tugged at the thought of that future message being a goodbye, that they both needed rest despite longing being on call forever, just the two of them together. While George waits for his best friend to finish typing, he looks at the Members list on the side of the Discord server and feels his chest warm up. It was just him and Dream online, everyone else being invisible or offline. In a way, it was showing them that George and Dream were almost meant to be, or nobody else could break this bond. Friends or not, George was completely sure that Dream was his soulmate. And he could only _pray_ that Dream felt the same.

George didn’t even notice Dream’s long-awaited-for message, and he averts his gaze onto it, slowly reading the words.

_ after this song i’m gonna go to sleep and you should sleep too :) _

George’s chest feels heavy.

_ i almost fell asleep typing that xd _

George smirks and imagines Dream at his desk, his head gently on the keyboard not pressing or interacting with anything, and his chest moving up and down in a steady pace. George would sacrifice everything in life just to see him in that moment, so he could bend down to level with Dream’s pleasant sleeping-face and press his lips on his forehead. George’s mind snaps and he finds himself back to the keyboard, typing a response.

_ Okay, i’m getting tired too  _

George now wants to know how many more seconds they could be together to share this moment, how many more seconds until they have to split up once again and never talk about this or the fans will go _insane._ George didn’t mind it that much, but he can only imagine how Dream must feel. When they have their moments of tension on one of his speedrun streams, and the wild fans point it out on Twitter. George liked watching the clips of Dream’s low voice, and reading all the keyboard smashes and many shipping jokes. He likes it, because he partly wants to show the world what connection the two have. How each flirtatious remark slips from their mouths in an instinct, like they’re forgetting about the viewers for just a second. George suddenly sees Dream typing again and two messages pop up. George looks at Dream typing in the command to see how long the song is, and the bot counters in a flash. It shows they have about one minute left before the night falls and they turn off their PCs, sleeping alone in their beds for the night. Or, for George, it’d be sleeping all afternoon, as he feels a ray of sun hit his face. Dream types in a _D:_ in chat.

George yawns and enters a sad face, trying to get enough energy to stand up and shut his blinds completely. But he feels if he got up and walked away, time would fast-forward and forcefully _tear_ them apart. So he sits there, letting the sun soak into his skin. The channel is quiet for the last minute, and George lets the lyrics of the song sink into his skull.

_ Oh, I'm tired of dreaming I'm no one~ _

He quickly recognizes the name and finds it ironic to his situation, Can’t Sleep Love.

_ I need some body next to mine, _

Yet again, George imagines Dream next to him, cuddling on his bed. He tries to help how touch-starved he is by just hugging his sides. He breathes out harshly, envisioning Dream giving him hugs from behind and kissing his neck.

_ Because I can't do it anymore... _

It hurts his heart, how he can’t feel the body warmth of the embrace he could be put in by his lover. His throat becomes sore, and he chuckles at how in-love he is.

The song plays out the last chorus again, the beat thumping in George’s ears. George just closes his eyes, visualizing every situation he’s wanted to be in with Dream. He tries to choke back a confession, but George opens his eyes and starts typing, ignoring his brain scrambling around trying to stop him. His fingertips hit each key, creating words of honesty and intimacy. He pulls memories out of his head and slaps them onto the paragraph, referencing every time George had fallen deeper for his best friend. He sees Dream typing and types faster, hoping that he could just have _enough time_ to express and blossom this relationship.

Until the song ends.

George sees Dream’s typing bar fade away, and he glances at the Enter button, suddenly feeling nauseous. He takes a second and sits back, looking at the paragraphs he would have sent in the _server._ George inhales and quickly deletes the whole confession, feeling the imaginary weights plop onto his shoulders again. He shouldn’t do this to Dream, especially when he was going to sleep. He felt selfish, and finally after thinking before doing something, sending a confession like that wouldn’t help. He could barely handle getting rejected, if they ever snapped this friendship- George didn’t even want to think about it. Suddenly, the most heavenly sound brings George’s attention, causing his breath to stop. 

“Well, I need to go to bed now, so” Dream’s voice causes George’s body to slightly shake. “goodnight, I guess- hah-“ Dream mutes again, cutting off his laugh that George _so_ wanted to hear. George’s mouth opens, unable to say anything, and he clicks around for a second, desiring that he can talk to Dream for just a _couple_ minutes before they rest. He unmutes and lets out a “Oh, h-hello! Hi-- Okay, yeah.” Dream unmutes and laughs, making George slap himself mentally. “I really liked being here, though.” George adds, his heart guiding him on what to say.

“Mhm, it looks like we own this server or something.”

“Heh, yeah. It does.”

“It used to be dead until I invited you, so, thanks.”

“Oh, any time! Yeah- I just saw you in here and thought about joining- I- I guess.”

“... I waited. Until you joined me.”

George’s heart ecstatically flies everywhere in his chest. That sentence felt too good to be true, and George felt himself struggling to breathe again.

“What?”

“I dunno- I tried to do this thing where I listen to music late at night, and you seemed to be awake every time. So sometimes I’d- uh-.. I would maybe hope you’d join? Just because listening to music alone on Discord is boring, I _easily_ could have done that on Spotify, trust me.”

George’s limbs feel like jelly, and he melts in his chair a bit more, processing the words. He wanted to try to wake himself up, just incase if this was a dream, but he’d rather stay in this dream until the end of time. Instead, his lips part to say  _ So you were staring at my profile, too? Sharing that stalking-moment from each sides of the screen, forever having a brick-wall of distance in-between us _ , but he stops himself in discomposure.

“Yeah, that was weird. Sorry- But I’m glad you joined.” Dream yawns, another key-memory that stores itself into George’s mind and would be used for fantasizing later. “I’m actually going to go to bed now.”

“Oh, okay- Yeah. Goodnight.” George smiles. “Love you-“ George slaps a hand over his mouth, desperately wishing Discord didn’t pick that up. But it did, as the green circle around his profile appeared and disappeared. He feels sick again, being too close to just hanging up and jumping in bed, trying to forget that ever happened. He hears Dream hum in either amusement or surprise and squeezes his eyes shut, unable to say anything anymore.

“Hm, love you too George. Why don’t you say that in streams more?” Dream says and laughs, instantaneously comforting George. George laughs, starting to cope back together. “You know how the fans would act.” George only voices, unable to stop smiling. He can see Dream nodding his head in agreement.

“Yeah, true. It’s funny though, when we have moments- like.. When we do stuff like _that_ , they catch it instantly. I mean, I _love_ the fans and appreciate them,” George nods quickly, forgetting that Dream can’t see him. “but it’s like, that’s all they’re doing. Just analyzing two men best friends and taking ‘gay’ moments from them. _It’s cute seeing it on Twitter.._ ” Dream trails off on the last sentence, quickly turning it into a quiet mumble. George hears it anyway, smiling wider, which he thought wasn’t possible.

“Yeah, I just see when they freak out and all the clips. They’re right most of the time too, it’s-“ George snickers at the thought. “It’s scary.” George and Dream both laugh, knowing how one another feel about it. Regardless of them both being sleep-deprived, their laughs are loud and fill up the dead silence in their rooms. “Literally! Because- I- I would date you if-“ Dream starts, being light-headed from laughing, but abruptly stops. George finishes laughing suddenly as well, thinking he misheard what just came out of Dream’s mouth.

“What..?”

“What?”

Dream was quick to respond, proving George’s point.

“Dream, _what?_ ” George says, trying to tease Dream until he said it again, fulfilling George’s forever pondering.

“What? Nothing, I- That was stupid- I didn’t-“ George’s eyebrows raise, vividly imagining Dream’s flustered face. “I didn’t mean it.” Dream pauses. “Atleast, I think- Ah-!” Dream hesitates, again saying what was on his mind out loud. George found that _adorable_ , and he wants Dream to say more. But he could feel this was a lot for Dream. After all, he _was_ the older one. “It’s fine, Dream. I uhh,” George inhales, letting out a bit of his own confession in return. “I would date you, too- If it wasn’t so serious, and if you’d be comfortable, I- um.. Yeah?” George’s tongue sits in his mouth and his stomach rises in anticipation. Every second that Dream doesn’t say anything, George wants to leave behind this conversation and keep his emotions to himself, storing their friendship safe and sound. The leather on George’s chair feels sticky on his back with the sweat he’s accumulated. He hears Dream chuckle, sounding more calm now. 

“Goodnight, George.”

And with that, Dream leaves the call. George blinks and looks at his DMs. Two messages from Dream. He forgets to leave the VC and he clicks on his profile, his heart fluttering once again. Did he say something wrong? He was only trying to comfort Dream, and barely express on how he was feeling. Those last few minutes feel like a blur. George tries to read the messages, holding back unexpected tears.

_ thanks :) _

_ for saying that and hanging out in the server _

George lets Dream type again.

_ hope this isn’t weird but you’re like my super best friend, if it isn’t already obvi _

_ so yeha _

_ yeah _

_ fuck _

George giggles, brushing over the possible “best-friend-zone” that so badly pierces through his heart. His mind races on what he could say, and he gives up on trying to sugar-coat it.

_ It’s fine i see you as a best friend too we’re literally like soulmates lmao it’s all cool _

George winces at his half-lie but he smiles, loving this moment of just them two. George clicks away and disconnects the bot, leading to him leaving the VC. He clicks back on Dream’s DMs and sees new messages. His heart rose every time Dream messaged him, it didn’t matter what it was. It could even be a single letter, and George would enjoy it.

_ yeah! i agree haha _

_ gn <3 _

George’s arms feel droopy as he types his bestest friend goodnight. He promises himself to go to bed right after, but finds his hands on his mouse, scrolling through dreamnotfound fanart _again._ An hour passes by, George looks out his window and the pale light in his room reminds him of where he’s supposed to be. He frowns and looks back on Twitter, liking his last post for the day. His hands don’t feel like turning off all his monitors, so he drags himself out of the chair he’s gathered his sweat in and flops himself on his bed. George’s eyes shut immediately and he dreams about Dream, still unable to control the smile he’s had for his clearheaded crush.

— — — — ~ — — — —

So when Dream asked George, George couldn’t physically stop himself from typing frantically on his phone.

_ YES _

_ I mean _

_ Yes _

_ Sure _

_ That’d be cool :) _

George’s face aches as it scrunches into another smile.

_ haha _

_ cool :) _

**Author's Note:**

> also if u like that work u should like :) totally check out my other works  
> maybe next work i’ll post my twt @ :o  
> and ashley, if you’re reading this, i love you darling <3


End file.
